


Stopping the apocalypse with one conversation at a time

by lilaspitt



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: A story of drabbles, Aka I ask the age old question of what happens when characters talk to each other, Communication, Gen, In this house we love and support all the Hargreeves siblings and their dumbarsery, No Incest, Written on 0 hours of sleep, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaspitt/pseuds/lilaspitt
Summary: Aka six times the Hargreeves actually communicate with each other, albeit in their own Hargreeves way.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. One - We Only See Each Other at Weddings and Funerals

“Before anyone asks,” Five held up a hand to silence them. “I jumped forward and got stuck. A place called the Commission hired me and now they’re hunting me down as we speak. It's only a matter of time before they end up sending Hazel and Cha-Cha-”  
  
“Who are they?”  
  
“The best, after me,” Five said as if uninterrupted. “I’m trying to stop the apocalypse which will happen in… what’s the date?”  
  
The siblings shared a look, Vanya said, “March 24th…”  
  
Five nodded, “Good. Then we’ve got eight days until the apocalypse, and only this fake eye as a hint.”


	2. Two - Extra Ordinary

“Diego, yoo hoo, Diego,” Klaus called out.  
  
Diego rolled his eyes and stepped out of his room. “What is it? I’m not gonna drive you anywhere tonight.”  
  
Klaus dramatically put a hand over his heart and gasped, “Would I ever ask my favourite brother,” he paused, then hissed at the air beside him, “fine, second favourite brother, to drive me around?”  
  
“Yes.” Diego deadpanned. “You did it days ago. What do you want?”  
  
Klaus grinned and said, “Seeing as I’m your favourite sibling,” Diego raised an eyebrow, but let Klaus continue, “I wanted to ask if - do you hear footsteps?”


	3. Three - Man on the Moon

“There you are,” Patch frowned when she saw a large guy, Luther she supposed, carrying a kid she was sure she’d seen somewhere before, “Hey, is that-”  
  
Diego sighed and nodded. “Not now. Why are you here?”  
  
Deciding to look past the kid, “I found your brother.”  
  
Diego blinked and looked back to Five. “I’m sure we found him first, Eudora.”  
  
“No. The one who’s missing, or I’m sure. I’m not gonna scope the place out without backup.”  
  
“My bro-”  
  
“Klaus.” He and Luther said in unison.  
  
“I’ll go,” Diego had already grabbed his harness as Luther set Five down.


	4. Four - The Day That Was

Allison stared at the photo in the file, and an all too familiar face stared right back at her, “That’s Leonard Peabody. Vanya’s boyfriend.”  
  
“What would he want with Vanya?” Five asked.  
  
Allison glared at him. “Maybe to murder her in her sleep?”  
  
“He could have done that already if that’s what he wanted,” Five said, “No, there’s something more here. Get Luther and Klaus.”  
  
“Really?” Diego said.  
  
“They need to know this is who we’re after, and he was just in the academy. We all let him get away. Our priority is to find him.”  
  
“And Vanya.” Allison added.


	5. Five - I Heard A Rumor

“Do you mind if I?” Allison motioned to the phone. Calling Vanya hadn’t worked out, but maybe if she called one of her brothers.  
  
“Go ahead,” the officer said, walking away.  
  
She turned and dialled the academy. Diego could still be in jail, and Five injured, but someone had to be there. “Hello?” Luther said, “Who is-”  
  
“Luther.” Allison said, “I need someone to come to me.” She quickly told him where she was.  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
“I think I found Jenkins and Vanya’s with him. Five’s right, we need to stand together if we want to stand a chance.”


	6. Six - Changes

Luther walked towards Vanya and stopped just short of her. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I never meant to hurt her.”  
  
“I know,” he swallowed hard. “Allison knows too. We don’t blame you, Vanya.”  
  
She looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes. “What- I hurt Allison, you should all hate me!”  
  
“You didn’t mean to do it,” Luther said. “Remember when we were six, and I broke Five’s wrist? That was an accident too. I was mad at him, and I hadn’t meant to. For weeks, I was terrified I’d hurt one of you again. We’re here for you.”


End file.
